Second Chance Sleepover
by boshrocks
Summary: Inspired by Victoria1127's fic 'Unity'. Since the last set of sleepovers didn't really work, Mr Shue orders another set. And this time Kurt has to be in the boy's group. Hilarity ensues. not like most sleepover fics. rated T for themes


Their last sleepovers had been fifty-fifty in terms of success. The boys hadn't really bonded well, egos and embarrassment got in the way before any real soul searching could be done. The girls had bonded although they had lied about what they got up to; scantily clad pillow fights were fiction, all of them making out with Kurt (the clubs honorary girl) were however complete truth. It didn't help that the girls went around the following week treating him like a god and hanging off his every word.

It came as no surprise, then, when Mr Shue ordered the next pair of sleepovers the boys immediately grabbed Kurt and insisted he come to theirs this time. The girls immediately began to look worried; secrets had been spilled that night which they didn't think were for the ears of their male club members. Kurt privately assured them that he would be the Fort Knox of secrets, at which most of the girls had looked extremely confused. Kurt quickly put them right.

He also promised to text them regularly during the night and pass on any titbits he felt they needed to know. He wasn't sure he was going to follow through on the guarantee he'd made to leave his phone on speaker when they played truth or dare (which he was going to initiate).

Kurt and Finn's home was chosen for the location and Burt had promised to take Carole out for at least the beginning of the night and given his solemn oath not to check on the party when they returned. All he said when he left was "Keep the house in one piece boys."

The girls had gathered for their slumber party and were feeling very morose at the loss of Kurt. Soon however his first text came in.

_Hey girls. Boring so far. How goes yours? x_

_Hey girl, nuttin much goin on here. Bet urs is more interestin xx _Mercedes texted back.

_Ps. rachel wants to know if theyre talking about us._

_Not yet ladies, although I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time. Am steering the conversation towards Truth or Dare. No luck so far. Will keep you posted. xx_

An hour or so later Kurt texted again.

_Hurrah! Finally they've put away the video games. I swear they do nothing but play those dumb games all day long. Our boys clearly need to get a-_

That's where it ended. Speculation was confirmed a moment later when a new one came through.

_Sorry, ladies. Finn saw my text. Think they have now realised that I am acting mole so doubtful we will get good gossip tonight. Profound apologies. Should have been more discreet. xx_

Then Quinn got a text from Puck. _Sorry to disappoint you chicks but we found your little spy. Torture will follow, but i think he'll enjoy it. Sweet dreams girls. _

Mercedes immediately called Kurt. The phone rang for ages before going to voicemail.

"Our dear ladyboy is lost." she informed them ringing off.

"Killing the boys?"

"Wait 'til tomorrow. We'll go round early and punish them." Rachel decided and they all agreed.

Burt Hummel snorted with laughter at the girl's furious faces when they knocked on his door at seven the next morning. "You look ready for battle. What did Finn do now?" He sounded very amused.

"We would appreciate it if you would let us in to the basement so we can release your son." Rachel said politely.

Burt chuckled. "Whatever they're doing to him I'm afraid I can't, girls, sorry. They locked the door from the inside. But I'll tell you what, at the side of the house there's a basement window. If you're lucky that'll be open and some of you could squeeze in." here he eyes Mercedes and the pregnant Quinn.

They thanked him and went to find the window. A shout from Tina indicated that it was found.

"What the hell?"

"Rach, I'm sorry to have to report but it looks like you're boyfriendless." Tina said.

"Me too." Quinn said, giggling at the sight.

"I think Tina's the only one who isn't." Mercedes said, looking pleased. "I'd be mad with Matt if it weren't such a lucky break for Kurt."

"Are they all nake- yes they are."Rachel giggled a little.

"I'll say. Looks like there was an orgy we weren't invited to. Funny, you'd think I would be." Santana mused.

"I think I know why. Check that out." Tina pointed to a heap of beer cans and other empty bottles of booze, many of which looked like vodka.

"I wonder if they remember anything." Rachel said.

"Pretty big shock for them if they don't." Quinn sniggered.

"Call Kurt and wake him up. No on second thought someone call Puck. He'll be funnier." Tina said.

Quinn set her cell to speakerphone and they heard it ringing from inside. Groaning the boys were sitting up, staring blearily around for the location of the noise.

It was Artie who answered it, he seemed to be a little more coherent than the others.

"Did you guys have fun last night?"

"_It's all a little fuzzy."_

"Anything interesting happen?"

"_Uh, I dunno. Guys, what the hell happened last night?"_ muffled and confused answers followed by a distinct _"Give it here."_

Puck reached over the naked back of Mike and took the phone. _"Hey girls, any pillow fights you want to tell us about?"_

"Nope. You're not getting off that easy. You all sound very hungover. You didn't bring booze did you?"

"_You're surprised by this?"_

"Not at all. We're just curious as to what you guys got up to last night."

They saw Puck look around the room and met the embarrassed eyes of the others. _"Mr Shue is going to kill us."_

"Oh I don't think he will. You boys certainly look like you bonded last night."

At this the girls couldn't hold back their laughter and they laughed so loudly that the boys heard them and saw them for the first time. Crying out in dismay they scrambled to cover themselves.

"Hang on, where's Kurt?" Mercedes demanded, grabbing the phone.

At that moment Kurt appeared, wet from the shower with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, looking unbelievably pleased with himself and not a bit hungover. He saw the girls, chuckled and then turned his attention to the guys.

"Don't worry, I left you guys some hot water. Morning girls." he waved at them and went to unlock the door. Moments later the girls entered the basement, still laughing and wanting to know what happened.

"Oh, they were all curious and I obliged. I mean, who am I to say no?"

"Since you seem to know a lot more than the rest of us, maybe you can tell us what happened, because it sounds like we'll regret last night." Artie said, as the boys searched for words.

"Well let me put it this way, when I imagined losing my virginity it was usually with Finn or Mike, not with all of you."

The boys looked horrified, except for Finn who looked rather flattered, and the girls shrieked with glee before kneeling before Kurt.

"You are a god!" they declared together.


End file.
